omninsanityfandomcom-20200213-history
Anodyne Diablerie
I'm a liar. I've been running this plot through my head for a little while now. It's a distinct possibility, and I love conspiracy plots because put conspiracy theories into motion and that is just so fun. It gives the classic "can't trust anyone, hell not even yourself" atmosphere a sort of thriller twist to it. Like I said, this probably isn't going to happen, but I want it to and I might just make it happen once my character count goes down. Imagine if there was ANOTHER crime syndicate besides TDK and TBP. Imagine if they were neutral, and imagine they operated mostly in Asia. To throw everyone off their trail, their home base is in fricking Britain. Imagine if they had peace agreements with the other two groups to not interfere with their goals and whatnot because we really don't need a trio of gang war here. Imagine if they're basically the youngest out of the trio, but are surprisingly not that unstable. Imagine if they took in homeless kids who had the guts and trained them to be whoever they wanted to be - in exchange for information, occasional money, and generally just resources. Imagine if a lot of people and families actually owed their entire lives to this group since they were the ones who paid for the bills and the food and everything just to help them keep their place in life. Imagine what kind of conspiracy that would spiral off to once you took a look at the group's less honorable, more illegal side of activities. Imagine that every single member knows how to fight, knows how to kill, but won't do it if there's no reason to. It's one of the few morals that's reinforced by the group to everyone: kill only when necessary. Members don't even need to steal or kill or lie. They may have the skills, but they won't. They can live perfectly normal lives and report back every once in a while involving their field. It's a whole fricking conspiracy- and imagine if the less lawful Aurors were part of it. Their name's something along the lines of Anodyne Diablerie. It's a sucky name but sue me, I'm no good at this. The name loosely means "neutral havoc" or something along those lines. Imagine that if TDK nor TBP were involved in a certain Auror case, AD would step in and hunt down the perpetrator(s) pronto. They're efficient, and they work better than the normal Auror squad, and can get the job done easily. It makes both groups look down at them for "helping out the good guys, ick", but sometimes they also understand because there are some murderous sociopaths out there and even just general insane psychopaths who are ASKING to be put down. AD is basically the crime organization of warped justice. Oops. They've got their reasons, and yes, it doesn't necessarily justify their actions. Some of their motives are also self-indulgent...but they're way more trickier and confusing than the other two groups because...well, you'll see. One toe out of the line and you either die, get your memory wiped, or get locked up behind bars or something equal to destroying any hopes of a normal life. You can't quit the AD. They'll allow lower ranked members to transfer over to TDK and TBP if they find that AD's lifestyle is too "soft" and want a more brutal approach, but once you're high up, you have to quit while you're ahead. If you really do want to quit though, you can negotiate with the leader (they're not really a leader, just the most powerful person in the group) until you come to a compromise. They're a helluva lot more forgiving than the others groups, I guess? But they won't ever make the same mistake, and their wrath musn't be incurred. See, if the former member agrees to a certain compromise and are fine with the terms of policy yadda yadda, they'll still keep an eye out for AD. Except more on the legal side of things, less the criminal. "OH HEY WHO MAKES THIS DAMN GROUP" Probably Rheilie duo. Oops. You know, whether or not plotlines go awry, Cecilie's turning out half criminal and half good civilian (and barely attends to the "good" and basically only stays in the civilian side of life partially because she's besties with Rheine.) Even if it doesn't go down that certain direction, at one point I swear Rheine will crack under stress and just go and help with the group's paperwork. She won't be doing any of the killing or the conniving or the whateverthehelling herself, but she WILL be involved at one point. She'll turn her back on that not soon after, of course, and will only lend help in the legal sides of things. end to one of my more utterly stupid and ridiculous ideas. things i'm listing down, they're just ideas for now and not actually final decisions: *Anodyne/more legal side of things is operated by Rheine? *Diablerie/more criminal side is operated by Cecilie? *AD was first founded by the one who saved Rheine from the brink of death - but it was more of a gang than an actual organization. **It used to be named the Amaranth Allocation. ***Allocation - because they distributed all sorts of things to people. ***Amaranth - since they gambled with danger every day, they expected that it would be short-lived like the plant. **The more senior members are called Amaranths for defying fate and surviving. **It's one whole fricking huge conspiracy. /Anyone/ can be in it, as long as they're old enough to think for themselves. The homeless tend to flock to AD. **Their resources are tied with international retail stores. **There's no actual ranking. Respect = power. **Nobody knows RheiLie's real names/identities/etc? Like I'm pretty sure Cecilie already has an underworld name, and I have one for Rheine already. ***Everyone thinks Rheine operates the Diablerie and Cecilie operates Anodyne when it's the exact opposite - and besides no one knowing what they look like, they probably have some sort disguise. **Muggle weaponry is in the group's repertoire. Category:DARP Ideas Category:Omnia Lesvos Category:CattyTheOrchid16